Una Noche
by BlackSky83
Summary: A veces...A veces ese sentimiento llega. Te golpea con fuerza, te saca todo el aire y te deja solo, con tus pensamientos como únicos compañeros. Y...A veces... El deseo de escapar es demasiado fuerte.


**Advertencia: Está historia contiene intentos/pensamientos suicidas. Si este es un tema delicado para ti y que podría lastimarte, por favor, no lo leas.**

* * *

El viento golpeaba la ventana con gentileza, casi como pidiendo permiso para entrar. La oscuridad, por su lado, invadía y ahogaba todo a su paso. La luna brilla con fuerza, pero las nubes se rehusaban a compartir aquella maravilla con las vidas en tierra, por lo que, aún en una hermosa noche, la habitación se mantenía de un oscuro negro.

En una esquina, con las manos rodeando su estómago y sus piernas contra su pecho, estaba un joven castaño, de no más de 12 años. Su cabello se alzaba sin patrón, como si su mano hubiese pasado por el cientos de veces.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, pero los ojos abiertos. La oscuridad evitaba que viera el objeto sobre su cama, pero no necesitaba luz para saber lo que había.

Ahí, sobre la colcha, estaba un inocente tarro de píldoras.

Sus brazos intentaron moverse, acercarse a lo que sería su escape, pero sus piernas las presionaron con fuerza, manteniéndolos atrapados entre su estómago y su muslo.

Un cuerpo luchando contra si mismo para sobrevivir.

Forzó a sus ojos a cerrarse, enterrando su cara en el pequeño hueco entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

-Cállate. Cállate.- Murmuraba sin cesar, rompiendo el silencio, compañero de la oscuridad.

Pero aquella voz que le hablaba. Aquella voz de la que demandaba silencio...Estaba en su cabeza. Y no se detenía.

 _Inútil_

 _Hazlo_

 _Cobarde_

Un sollozo silencioso salió de sus labios, uniéndose a las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Solo un tarro. Sería fácil. Abrir la tapa, tragar las pastas e irse a dormir. Todo se acabaría. La voz se callaría. Tendría... Paz.

Una de las manos se liberó de su prisión, extendiéndose a la cama que tenía su último capítulo.

-Ayuda.- Murmuró, pero solo la noche estuvo ahí para responderle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Despertó en una habitación blanca, el sol entrando por la ventana, el usual olor a medicina de los hospitales pasando por su nariz.

-Tsu-kun.- Giró la cabeza, encontrando a su madre sentada a su lado, la sonrisa en su rostro resaltando las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas.

Y Tsuna supo que no volverían a hablar de esto. Su madre estaba sonriendo, por lo que todo estaba bien. Ambos fingirían que esto nunca ocurrió.

Tsuna no tuvo las fuerzas para sonreír devuelta. Había fallado.

* * *

Era de noche. El viento entraba con libertad por la ventana y la luna le daba un poco de luz a la oscura habitación. Un joven, de ahora quince años, estaba sentado en su cama, entre sus manos una cuchilla.

-Tsuna.- El castaño no levantó la mirada del metal en sus dedos.

No movió un músculo de su posición.

-Tsuna.- Repitió el niño con fedora, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Las pastas no funcionaron.- Finalmente respondió el menor, apretando un poco su agarre. -Siempre pensé que esta sería una forma demasiado...- Su voz se apago, una gota de sangre cayendo de su ahora cortada mano.

Reborn se mantuvo en silencio, acercándose lentamente. Tsuna siguió hablando.

-¿Por que me siento así? Tengo una familia. Tengo amigos. Se supone que tengo que estar feliz ¿no?- Levantó su mirada, clavándola en la de su tutor, quien inmediatamente detuvo su andar. Los ojos castaños estaban desesperados, le rogaban por respuestas que su propia mente le era incapaz de dar.

-Algunas veces...Alguna veces no hay una razón Tsuna.- Murmuró el Arcobaleno, asegurándose de mirar al joven directo a los ojos y no a sus ensangrentadas manos.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Murmuró el castaño, por primera vez en la noche permitiendo que lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-¿Me puedo acercar?- Susurró el Italiano. Tsuna apretó con mayor fuerza el metal, sus ojos derrotados. No dijo nada. -Por favor.- Continuó el mayor cuando el silencio se había prolongado demasiado. Le tomo unos segundos más, pero el castaño asintió.

Aún así, Reborn se movió con lentitud hasta llegar a su lado. Con cuidado se sentó junto a él en la cama y, tras darle una mirada, empezó a separar los dedos de la palma de la mano, destruyendo el puño que protegía el objeto.

Tsuna se quedo en silencio, observando cómo la cuchilla era retirada y unas llamas amarillas remplazaban la roja sangre.

-Por favor.- Murmuró, su voz quebrada y apenas un susurro.-Déjame ir.- Suplicó. Las pequeñas manos sobre las suyas no detuvieron su trabajo.

-Nunca.- Sentenció el Arcobaleno. Cuando las llamas curaron por completo las heridas, Reborn empujó el cuerpo del adolescente con delicadeza, forzándolo a acostarse.

El cuerpo de Tsuna no lucho, simplemente dejándose caer. Reborn subió hasta la cama, pasando sus pequeñas manos por el castaño cabello.

-No puedo más.- Reborn miro a su estudiante, quien mantenía sus ojos en la ventana.

El silencio los rodeó el resto de la noche.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsuna despertó en su habitación, aún con la ropa de ayer puesta. Bajo la mirada al sentir una pequeña presión en el estomago, encontrándose a Lambo acurrucado contra él.

-Tsuna.- El castaño alzó la mirada, encontrándose a Hayato sentado junto a su cama, Ryohei y Takeshi recostados sobre el muro junto a su ventana. Chrome estaba dormida, su cabeza sobre los pies de la colcha. Tsunayoshi no lo veía, pero podía sentir a su nube cerca.

Bajo la mirada, avergonzado.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Escucho suspiros a su alrededor, pero no se atrevió a subir la cabeza.

-Deci...Tsuna.- Lo llamó Hayato. La sorpresa que le provocó el que usara su nombre fue la única razón por la que alzó la mirada. Ninguno sonreía. Ninguno trataba de decirle que todo estaría bien. Ninguno lo juzgaba.

Las llamas de todos sus elementos lo rodeaba, como una manta de seguridad. Y, por primera vez en la semana, pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

-N-No...No iba a hacerlo realmente.- Y, descubrió , estaba siendo completamente honesto. No quería dejar esto atrás.

-Solo...- Yamamoto suspiro, su normalmente jovial sonrisa ausente.

-Llámanos. Si...Si alguna vez vuelve a pasar...Llámanos.- Ordenó Ryohei, sus ojos suplicantes, su tono bajo.

Tsuna suspiró, pasando con gentileza sus dedos por el cabello oscuro del niño junto a él.

-Solo fue una mala noche.- Respondió, su tono cansado.

Hayato alzo su barbilla, forzándolo a mirarlos nuevamente. Todos sus ojos brillaban con el poder de sus llamas.

-No importa si es solo una mala noche, o un mal día, o una mala hora. En cualquier momento que nos necesites, aquí estamos.- Sentenció la tormenta.

Tsuna mordió su labio para evitar las lagrimas volvieran a sus ojos. No quería molestarlos. No quería que supieran lo débil que era. Se cansarían y se irían, como todos.

Así que, como respuesta, negó la cabeza. Gokudera asintió, como si eso hubiese sido lo esperado.

-De acuerdo.- Y ahí quedo el tema.

O por lo menos, eso pensó Tsuna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pero durante las siguientes semanas, nunca estuvo solo.

No era muy diferente a antes, pues normalmente sus guardianes lo rodeaban. Pero ahora, Lambo dormía con el toda las noches, siempre había alguien en la puerta del baño cuando salía de este, y sabía que en los momentos donde parecía estar solo, su nube o niebla estaban cerca.

Aguanto un mes.

-¡No me voy a quebrar solo porque me dejen solo cinco minutos!- Exclamó, mirando a todos sus guardianes menos a Lambo, quien no estaba presente, habiéndolos reunido en la oficina de la nube.

Sus guardianes compartieron miradas, dejándolo fuera de una conversación silenciosa.

-Lo sabemos.- Respondió Hayato con un tono confuso, como si no entendiera a que venía el comentario. Tsuna frunció el ceño.

-Entonces porque han estado tan...- Hizo una ademan con la mano, tratando de remplazar palabras con acción. Los elementos compartieron otra mirada.

-Crees que nos vamos a ir.- Sentenció Yamamoto, cruzando los brazos. Tsuna, desorientado por el cambio de tema, solo asintió. Is guardianes suspiraron casi al unísono.

-Así no funcionan las manadas, omnívoro.- Gruñó, sorpresivamente, Kyoya, desde su asiento tras el escritorio.

Tsuna conocía lo suficiente a su nube para saber que se refería a familia. Pero eso, tampoco era cierto. Iemitsu era de su manada, pero se había ido. Nana era su manada, pero solo su cuerpo estaba presente.

Su silencio debió ser suficiente respuesta, pues Ryohei camino hacia él con una mirada determinada. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo fijamente a lo ojos.

-No nos vamos a ir Tsuna. Y nos mantendremos pegados a ti hasta que entiendas cuanto nos importas. Hasta que entiendas que siempre estaremos para ti. Hasta que sepas que nos puedes llamar si nos necesitas, estaremos a tu lado las 24/7. No importa si nos toma años hacerte entender. No nos vamos a ir.-

Y Tsuna, sin saber porque, sintió lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. De sus hombros se había ido un peso que hasta el momento no había sabido que tenía.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, ser permitió confiar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Uhh... No suelo escribir cosas ran depresivas y soy completamente incapaz de tener un final triste. Pero bueno, aquí está.

Quizás no sea muy bueno...Honestamente lo escribí con las emociones al tope, así que no sé si tiene sentido en lo absoluto. Pero... Aquí está.

Septiembre es el mes de la prevención al suicidio y quería dar un pequeño pedazo.

No hablaré mucho de mi experiencia personal, pues no es el lugar para eso. Pero este es un tema que es... importante para mí.

Así que solo les pido que si necesitan ayuda, por favor, búsquenla. Incluso, si solo necesitan hablar, estoy aquí.

Y chicos... Si conocen a alguien que necesite ayuda...Créanme, escucharlos o simplemente estar ahí.. ayuda inmensamente.

Eso es todo. Buenas noches mis queridos lectores.

Chaos.


End file.
